yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 7 Episode 8: No Taste In Music
'Participants' *Ginsei Yanazuka *Noelle Nakamura *Arya Winters *Densuke Mifunae *Amy Hinamori *Danny "Daniel" Chan Just Another Day.. DeyaniraDarkness: “Oh, and thanks for the welcome home present dad!” Noelle snapped as she wrenched the car door open before the driver could. Out of the other side of the car a large 6’5” man with a shaved head and a scar down his cheek also emerged. He was in a black suit, with black shades, and was about as broad as the car door frame would allow. “He is for your protection.” Her father said, but she ignored him. She put one slender leg out of the car and then another. On her feet she wore designer lace pumps, as your eye moved up her legs you would see painted on white jeans that stopped just at her hips revealing her mid section. She wore a black shirt with long lace sleeves. Her blonde corn silk hair was teased and batted up big, and ran all the way down her back. Her make up, done by professionals, was perfect and accented her pale gray eyes. She looked expensive. She slammed the door behind her and stepped on to the curb gingerly. “Ya well I don’t need a baby sitter!” she cried before hanging up on him and throwing her phone in her purse. She wheeled around to the man behind her before another step was taken. “Kazuko is it?” she said sharply, to which he did not reply. “Let’s get one thing clear, you may be on my father’s pay roll, but you work for me.” She said her eyes narrowing as she looked up in to his hardened face. “So, unless you want me to tell my daddy that you ‘touched me inappropriately’ you better keep your mouth shut. I don’t need you running off to my father every time I do something he wouldn’t approve of.” She said pointing her perfectly manicured black nail at him. He raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, but said nothing. “Are we clear?” she hissed. He only nodded. “Good.” She mumbled as she turned back towards their destination. They were in front of some local record store. Apparently this was where Arya worked. She was so excited to see her she let the appearance of the place go. Arya and her had been best friends since they were children. She met her for the first time when she came to the United States to visit her father. Arya had been the only little girl that Noelle didn’t make cry. Her parents had been divorced since she was a child and she lived most of her life in Paris, France with her mother, fashion designer, Chloe Simone. Because of this Noelle also sported a light French accent, only thick when she was angry. Noelle noticed that the window of this particular shop was broken and behind that brokwn window was a girl boarding it up. “Arya!” she yelled excitedly waving her hands to get her attention. She looked as she always did, long platinum hair, that red hooded sweatshirt, and those big headphones draped around her neck. She was a little shorter than Noelle, only because Noelle was always in heels, but she was just as thin. Noelle ran up to the door flinging it open, her big shadow looming behind her. She threw her arms around Arya before she would know what to do, beating her in the back with her big designer bag. “Can you believe it, I’m finally here!” she squealed in her ear as she pulled her away to look at her. “Still rocking the lesbian look huh?” she said raising a perfect brow. “Why do you never wear anything I send you from Paris?!” she exclaimed before waving a dismissive hand at her own comment and taking a look around the shop. “This is where you work?” she said stitching her brows together in confusion, and/or disgust. “Doesn’t everyone just download music anymore?” she said walking around the store looking at all the CDs that seemed terrible outdated to her. “How vintage.” She said plunking her bag down on the counter and leaning forward on her elbows. “Oh ya, this is my new babysitter, I mean body guard. You don’t have to actually address him, he doesn’t speak. Just pretend he’s an ugly piece of furniture.” Noelle smile, her pale pink lips parting to reveal a set of perfect white teeth. “So, tell me everything.” She said. Get Out Sometime Sezomaru: Ginsei leaned back in his chair behind his desk. He had been sitting in his office for the past hour, thinking about things and drinking his scotch. He looked down at his hands, his palms facing towards the ceiling. "Once he dies.." Ginsei shook his head, causing his bangs to shake slightly following the movements of his head. He slowly stood up, taking a hold of the bottle of scotch, carrying it back over to the bar in his office. He placed it on a shelf before sliding his hands into his pockets, making his way to the doors of his office. Just before he was able to take a hold of the door knob the doors swung open, revealing Leo's smiling face. "Good day boss." Leo said with a slight bow. "I know you're our boss and you feel as if you should be busy all the time but still being only seventeen.. Shouldn't you be out having fun? Going out in the city?" Ginsei shook his head slightly, walking past Leo out into the hallway, Leo followed right after. "Leo, you're only twenty, what makes you think that I need you to tell me that I need to be having fun? I have too much to do.." Ginsei spoke as if something were on his mind but Leo knew better than to ask. "My apologies.. Well, how about we go for a walk? Some fresh air might do you good." Ginsei released a sigh, glancing at Leo over his shoulder. "Fine.. You won't stop until I agree." Leo shook his head, grinning. "Might help to walk that scotch off as well." Ginsei looked forward, acting as if he hadn't heard Leo's last remark. Four other Osoremaru members began walking behind them, having heard that they were going out. "Mind if we come along boss?" A man named Rinzo asked. Ginsei sighed, glancing back at them. "Fine, but if you start lagging behind, don't bother catching back up." The other men nodded, following briskly behind Ginsei. "Allow me to get the car?" Leo asked glancing at Ginsei. "I thought we were going on a walk, not a drive." Ginsei kept his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk, soon reaching the front doors which Leo and Rinzo rushed forward to open for him. He walked out into the daylight, feeling the cool yet comfortable temperature as well as a slight breeze that caused his bangs to flow with the wind. The group began their walk, staying behind Ginsei, making it look like they were some sort of gang though everyone would recognize them as Yakuza due to the way they dressed as well as the fact they were carrying weapons. Ginsei happened to be carrying Yuuyaiba which was becoming more and more of a rarity. People walking on the same side of the street as the group parted, giving them room to walk. They soon ended up in a more run down part of District One. "This is why.. I'm taking District Two.." Ginsei glanced around, seeing some sort of vintage looking record shop which Rinzo wanted to stop and check out. "Oi, Rinzo, what'd I say?" Rinzo turned, smiling. "But boss!! You need some musical background anyways. What type of music do you like? Plus.. There's this girl in there.." Ginsei glanced at Rinzo, shaking his head some. "See? You don't even listen to music. You have no culture boss." Ginsei stared blankly at Rinzo, causing Rinzo to nervously rub the back of his head. "Sorry.. Got a little carried way boss." Leo nodded in agreeance. "You do have a problem with that." Ginsei sighed a bit, crossing his arms loosely over his chest as they stood there in front of the record store, watching as Rinzo began trying to argue with Leo. Killing time.. Wiinters: Sweesh. The sound of Arya speeding through the air of district two on her board. The soft hum of the ark reactor in her board illuminated a white glow from the sky tops. She was completely insync with blaring music from her headphones, oh the freedom from Kasaihana City would be marvelous. She almost longed for the summers she spent in France with her friend. There was no war, no famine, no gangs roaming the streets. She took a deep dive towards the ground, her white hair pulled away from her face by the wind, its cool touch caressing her cheeks. As she came to the ground she quickly leveled out the board, slowing her speed and gently weaving through the crowds that now seemed to shocked. she still didn’t notice, their thoughts drowned out by her nirvana. The store window was still absent from the front, but she at least cleaned up the broken glass. There was a group of men standing outside of the shop, it looked like they were debating whether or not to enter. They were well dressed, even by district two standards, but alas she paid no mind to them. She lowered herself slowly and entered the store by the broken window. A strong gust of window pushed towards the group as she entered carelessly. “I’m here!” She called into the store. She heard a crash at the back of the store, no doubt her boss. She quickly pulled her headphones back and the screaming became more apparent. “Goddamn it Arya, why do you insist on flying that thing through the store window!!” Jim frost stood at the back by the blue module. “Check in five minutes. I’m not paying you for the five minutes you’re early!” She groaned, rolling her eyes. “You should be paying me for the fact I protect every time some gang decides to rob this place!” She said bluntly, kicking the heels of her boots the board folded back into their compartment and she dropped to the ground with a light thud. She loved do that. “Board up the window.” He instructed. Couldn’t he find a male worker to do it? She questioned inwardly but knew he was too cheap to hire another employee, especially one as tolerable to his bullshit as she was. The large plywood board was already sitting by the front window along with the needed tools. She took the bit drill and several nails. As she attempted to hold the board up to the top of the window, she could barely reach. “Could I get some help?” She called, but the only reply was a goalie yelling “SCOREEEEEEE” She grunted kicking the heel of her boot once more and lifted herself to the height. Strangely enough, the board lifted with her and held in place on its own.She didn’t seem too surprised by the motion, in fact she was the one behind it. She quickly drilled the nails into the top portion before lowering herself once more, sure to finish the job before anyone could catch a gander. As she made her way to the bottom of the board she was disrupted by ---“ARYA!!!” She snapped her head towards the front, and stumbled forward as Noelle slapped her designer pursue into her. Her expression brightened from grumpy to excited. “Noelle? What the hell are you doing here?” She laughed at her comment about her fashion.But quickly her eyes were brought up to the looming male that stood just several feet behind Noelle. “Well, he’s bigger then the last one.” She said with a small smile and threw him a wave. He wasn’t particularly paying attention to the situation at hand, only watching over Noelle with little to no udgement. ‘At least he has no other intentions like the last.’ She thought. “I threw a guy through this window.” She said with a proud smirk, gesturing towards the plywood window. Business Establishment ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss ) Densuke would be walking in the BRIGHT SUNNY DAY BREEZE of District 1, Densuke would be waking, with a casual white tee, and some black cargo pants on his person. He’d have amy and Danny by his side. Amy spoke up “So Den, Deeeeeeen where are we going exactly?” “yeaaah, dude why’re even in these parts of D1. I thought we had an appointment with the pizzeria around here for protection money.” Danny spoke up. “Chill chill. We’re heading to the pizzeria now, they’re actually the rivals of the pizza place I work at occasionally. It should be interesting, but Ketyh told me that we had to cut it out on the drug smuggling….Mainly fight clubs and small businesses.” Densuke tilted his head to the side poping his neck. He’d actually just got done saving 5 children from a burning building, not but an hour ago. “Den, you look so teeeeeeeeeense…let me fix that…” Amy would attempt to touch him but Densuke would shrug “Dammit woman not in public!....by the way wheres claymore? I know ketyhs at school but I was wondering if we we’re gonna tackle this together.” Danny would scrath his chin. “Oi. I’m pretty sure he’s riding around gathering matreials. The Arasumaru needs a spot. A strong hold. Not just my moms apartment ahaha!” The three of them laughed together and Densuke took note of the upcoming pizza place. They walked towards the door, and Densuke stoped amy. “Hey uh…that fucking gun, is it hidden well?” Amy claped her hands together. “mhm mhm! Amy’s gonna be good and not blow stuffs up!” Densuke would nod. “Good girl. Lets grab some grub, and then talk to the owner.” The three of them and sat down at a table. Danny’s bummish ways kicked in as he took the salt shaker and stuffed it in his pants. Densuke would shrug and shake his head. “Really Danny. Really.” Danny would look around. “Survival. If I go homeless again, I’m taking no prisoners.” He’d grin a large grin as a waitress came by (http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs50/f/2009/279/7/7/Fairy_Tail___Erza_waitress_OMG_by_FreeFresStudio.jpg ) “Can I take your order today sir?” she spoke with a sweet tone. Densuke would smrik and speak. “2 large peperoni pizza’s extra cheese, and 3 large fries.” Nothing To Do... xXAyperosXx: ~Ayperos walks out of the hotel looking around as if looking for something. But in all fact he had nothing to do. He slips his hands in his pockets, wearing a red and black vest/jacket with Furr on the shoulders and a red shirt with a strange figuration. He had on black pants with boots that had studds on a strap across the front. His hair was the usual get up out of the bed and go look. But he can work it. seeing that he does indeed look pretty good. Getting the eye of a few girls that walk by, and a few glares from their boyfriends. But thats all they do, seeing he was obviously heavily armed. Haveing tewo katanas on his back, and to custum guns, on under his arm and the other straped to his hip. But others may not know, he walk rather not use firarms. Unless he really has to. In fact, Ayperos would rather use his fists, seeing he hasn't had to draw a single weapon yet. People in this city are without skill. Well, he hasn't seen it yet. Walking on the sidewalk he passes a few people standing infront of a Record Store. And looks at one only a few feet away. He looked at him, the guy looked so familiar. But he cant put a name on him. So he stands there looking for a moment and then it dawns on him. He's the other swordsman he saw at the club~ Story Time.. Guest_DeyaniraDarkness: Noelle smiled as she watched Arya telling her story. “Through a window huh, I’m impressed.” She smiled looking at the half boarded up window. As she was doing so she spotted a few men outside. She raised a curious brow and pointed a black nail toward them. “Paying customers?” she asked as both Arya and her bodyguard Kazuko would look. They were dressed all in black, mostly leather, like some kind of horribly S&M boy band. He would grunted and put his fist in to his hand. “Down boy, don’t go scaring off patrons.” She sighed, pushing herself off the counter and walking towards the door. Noelle always walked as if on a catwalk, one foot in front of the other, almost lazily like a lioness her hips swung with effortless rhythm. Her heels made a small sound on the floor boards as they supported her small frame. At a staggering five inch heel many would wonder how she could move in those things at all. “Friends of ours?” she said to Arya as she approached the window, noticing that the men had not yet come inside. She motioned for Arya to come to the window so she could either greet them, or send them on their merry way. Sezomaru: Ginsei watched as Leo shut Rinzo down at every turn he tried to make in the argument. One reason Ginsei kept Leo around was his way with words. Other reasons being obvious. Leo's swordsmanship was incredible as well as his sense of honor. "Rinzo.. Shut it." Ginsei finally looked at Rinzo with a cold look, causing Rinzo to take a step back. "Sorry boss.." Ginsei pulled out his wallet and pulled out a hundred Tanz bill. "Go buy some damned music then. If it'll get you to shut up." Ginsei slid his wallet back into his back pocket before pulling Yuuyaiba from his belt, tossing it to Leo to keep hold of. "I doubt I'll need it." Ginsei glanced at the blonde haired woman who had been inside the store and was now walking towards them. He sighed a little as Rinzo hesitantly took the money. "Thanks boss.." He said before turning, heading into the store, making sure not to bump into the blonde haired woman with whom he took time to take a second glance at. His eyes widened some as he examined her body for a second before going to look for music. Ginsei glanced up at the sky, the sun glinting off of his deep purple eyes. Wiinters: She Followed Noelle’s line of vision to the cluster of males parked outside the store. She had noticed them approaching the store just a few minutes ago, but they still hadn’t entered? She felt her cheeks burn slightly, relieved that none had seen how she had boarded up the window. After knocking on her boot she dopped to the ground and joined Norelle to the opened portion of the window, catching a glance at the men. They looked as though they were the kind to carry weaponary, and definitely traveled in a pack. She watched at what seemed to the be puffed up leader of the pack hand a goon a bill. Well, at least he was walking into the joint with money. Arya walked behind the large store counter, her eyes focused on the boy who looked as though he a young boy, sent on an errand by himself for the first time. She lowered her eyebrows with a small sigh. She stepped back out from behind the counter and swung the door open, the little bell chimed above and throughout the store, but didn’t seem to stir Jim while he watched the game. “Hey, you.” She called to the leader “I hope you guys have no intention on robbing the place.” She said as a mild warning. “We have no money anyway.” Guest_DeyaniraDarkness: She narrowed her eyes at the boy who walked in, letting his eyes linger on her. Kazuko cracked his knuckles and growled at the boy as he passed. She watched Arya walk to the door and push it open. She walked up behind her so that she would be standing next to her also looking at at the pack. The taller of the men was well dressed, black suit and tie, he seemed to be the man in charge. This excited her. Her father would just die if he knew she was hanging out with boys like these. "No one else doing any shopping today?" she said, her French accents rolling over each word as she cocked her head playfully to the side and put a hand on her hip. She eyed each of them in turn, letting her gray eyes linger over the leader once more. She could sense Arya's fear, but she was sure that these boy were not the kind to shake down a record store. And if they were, Noelle had faith that Arya could handle herself. Sezomaru: Ginsei glanced at the woman who had adressed him, accusing them of having the intentions of robbing the store. Ginsei's face was blank as his purple eyes examined both of the women's faces. He shook his head, striding into the store with slow steps, the others following behan him. "Don't insult my honor." He then glared at the big man cracking his knuckles. "Unless you want to lose your damned head.. Put your meat hands down." Ginsei was utterly calm and collected, threatening the big man as if he were nothing but an ant under his shoe. He took notice of the blonde girl's lingering eyes, looking right into them. They were a pale gray color which fit her quite nicely. He raised his left hand, sliding it through his bangs, moving them away from his face before glancing over at Rinzo, watching him as he looked at music. xXAyperosXx: ~He shrugs lightly and just simply shakes his head at the one the made the comment about robbing the store. He completly forgot about the swordsman that he met in the bar and dicides to walk in, He watches as the swordsman threatons the girl bodyguard and smirks behind his bangs, but that soon fades as he starts looking around the stare now ignoring any others and just looks around the room. This makes him realized why the other woman would say such a thing. But like the rest he ignores it and just looks at the selection at the store.~ "This place has a few things that I'd even listen too." ~He says in almost a whisper and contues to look~ ChairmenRyoji: A few minutes passed and they’d finished their food accordingly. Densuke would now be in the office with amy, and the manager of the place. Danny would remain sitting outside the pizzeria Keeping watch for anything. Densuke would speak to the manager. “So like I was previously saying, eh the cost would only be 2,000 tanz a month, of your total prophets. In return, you’ll have not only my number, but Arasumaru on call in case of theft, robbery, or vadalisim. Also to boot, we give back 10% of the prophets we make on occasion of a big hit. It’s a win win, but mainly we’re starting off.” The manger would wipe his forehead of sweat. He was bald..well loosing hair, and wore a sweaty dress shirt. He’d look over at the pink haired girl who was holding her famed weapon, right to this temple, finger on the trigger, and a devilsh smile. “Ah…yeah YEAH! That sounds great sir, uh I’ll go ahead and write you an advance…2,000 right? Eheheheheh” Densuke would nod. “Don’t call the cops. I’ve got connections you wouldn’t beilive, trust me.” Densuke was reffering to the secrutiy systems back at his granddads lab. He could literally keep tags on anything protaining to Arasumaru, and with Claymore on the job, it’ll only be easier. Wiinters: She stood at ease as they simply walked into the store, as though she held the door open for them. “I question anyone who walks into a store armed.” She said bluntly and turned to see that Noelle was plotting against her father once again. The corners of her lips turned up, she had to expect that of her in the first few minutes of her arrival. After the parade of men trotted into the store, she too returned to her post at the front of the store. Though her eyes carefully targeted the leader, though there was no trace of longing or lust, she was reading. Her eyes were sharp with observing. She couldn’t help but collect information. ‘Who in the hell are these people’ she questioned inwardly. As her focus became directed she was swarmed with answers. “Ginsei, Yanazuka..” She said allowed. Images flashed before her eyes. The goons were particularly worried that the young male needed to seek life and not ambition. “Keyome Tasangi.” So this boy new Keyth as well she concluded. Some gang called Kagemaru. She felt herself stifle a laugh. As she noticed his thoughts were completely comprised of aspirations to dominate Distict two. “Good luck with that.” She mumbled under her breath and sat down on the stool. Guest_DeyaniraDarkness: Noelle's smile turned in to a smirk as she saw the leader approach her and direct his venom to her bodyguard. "You heard him Kazuko, cool it." she said with a wicked smile, never taking her eyes off of the leader as he and his men walked in. Not but a moment later another group of men walked up to the record store, "Busy today, no?" she said in her sweet french accent as she rolled her eyes and walked back towards Arya who was standing behind the counter. She watched them all walk about the store, stalking really, feeling each other out. She let out a bored sign and leaned against the counter, puling herself up she would sit on the edge, crossing her long stems and dangling her designer shoe off her foot. "Is it always this busy?" she asked looking over her shoulder back towards Arya. She would let her eyes linger on her for a moment and then back to the group. Oh yes, her father would absolutely hate this. She turned to look back at Kazuko and put a finger to her lips with a wink. Sezomaru: Ginsei glanced at the blonde headed woman. She seemed to be rather sly and also the type of person to have some sort of motive for doing all the things she did. He had heard her accent and recognized it as french. Ginsei leaned over to Lep and mumbled something in Japanese before walking over to a rack of music, thumbing through it slowly. Rinzo had been right, he never took time to listen to or enjoy music. Wiinters: She brought her eyes to the man who barged in and made some sort of pompous announcement. She wouldn’t allow any hostility in the store—unless it was from her, of course. She stood up from the stool, bringing her hands down onto the front counter. “If you’re trying to start some sort of gang altercation, take it to the slums. I’ve had enough of this deviant behavior.” She paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing. “If yoou’re going to interact in some organized crime, you should consider being ORGANIZED. Do you even launder your money properly?” She snorted, “Remove yourselves if you have no intention in buying anything. God knows I need the money.” She spoke with authority, despite the fact she had none, the way she carried herself was as though she already ran a cooperation of her own. Guest_DeyaniraDarkness: Noelle raised an amused eyebrow at Arya's words. My, my, she was saucy. Before she could say a word her phone rang. She dug it out of her purse and sighed heavily, "It's daddy." she said to Arya who was not really listening. She flipped the phone open and put it to her ear. "Puis-je vous aider (may I help you)?" she said in an annoyed voice. Mumbling could be heard on the other end and then she sighed again. "Fine, I'll be there within the hour." she said and snapped the phone shut. She slide off the counter slowly, putting one designer shoe under the other. "I can't stay long. Daddy wants me home before dark." she rolled her eyes as she brushed her long hair off her shoulder. "He's got some meeting with some big shot. You know daddy, he's convinced to own this town and everything in it. Not sure why you'd want to..." she trailed off looking around and the place. "No offense." she said out of habit although she didn't care whether she was offending anyone or not. Her father had many meetings lately, most of them were about buying out failing properties, others not so worse off. She didn't care what he did as long as the money kept coming. She lingered about a little longer, wanting to make sure these men left before Noelle and Kazuko left Arya alone. She also wouldn't mind catching some of their names. If this were to be her home now, she wanted to know everyone of importance. xXAyperosXx: ~Ayperos watches as the others come in and the man gets gis sword from the other man and smirks a bit~ "A little fun perhaps?" ~He thinks, but doesn't draw his blade or even look as if he care. First he'll see what happens. if it seems entertaining, he'll join the swordsman. but of course first he watches, maybe he'll be able to see the swordsmans skill. And also see if its even worth getting involved. Because so far, he hasn't seen anything good. He needs a good fight. maybe today. Hopfully. He looks at the woman who stood up and his smirk disappeared. She was right, no owner would want such things in their store and he then looked to others to see what they would do. Then watch the blonde one with the accent, She seemed to be a bit high and mighty, but didn't seem to mind what was going on either. But then Ayperos eyes trailed off to the others once again~ Sezomaru: Leo walked over to the blonde haired girl as she talked on the phone. He leaned against the counter, sliding a card onto it beside her with an arrow pointing at Ginsei. The card read "Ginsei Yanazuka" and also gave the adress of the Osoremaru building where they all stayed. Leo winked at her before slyly walking back over to Ginsei. Leo had done this completely out of Ginsei's knoweledge. Ginsei continued to thumb through the music before he sighed, turning to leave the record store. "Let's go." He said bluntly, making his way out of the store. Rinzo hurried himself with buying all of the music he had picked out and after being check out, got help with carring it all. Ginsei began walking back down the street towards the Osoremaru building. Guest_DeyaniraDarkness: Noelle looked down at the card that the man slide towards her. Business cards, really? Kazuko raised a brow as he saw the card but Noelle simply ignored him. She tucked the card in her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "Well, I should probably go before father has a come apart." she sighed ignoring the foolish boys who were having some sort of pissing contest. "Dinner, soon?" she said looking at Arya, she wasn't really asking, she would pick Arya up for almost anything whether she wanted to go or not. She motioned at Kazuko to get the car. Hitting a button on his bluetooth he dialed the car and spoke in a quiet voice to him. Some mumbeld commands in Japanese. With in a moment the car pulled up. "Au revior!" she said to Arya kissing both of her cheeks. She paused for a moment, thinking she should order Kazuko to stay behind, but she had a feeling the men would not be staying much longer. "Call me, if you need anything." she said in a quieter voice as they parted and she made her way towards the door. The last noise to be heard was the chime of the bell, and the sound of her car disapearing in to the night. < To Ark 7 Ep 7 To Ark 7 Ep 9 > Category:Ark 7